


Be Quiet

by d007



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d007/pseuds/d007
Summary: Jhin takes a walk.
Kudos: 13





	Be Quiet

There were no street lights and he wasn't holding nothing to illuminate his path. The dirt road he tread on whispered with his every step. The walls that surrounded him gave a comforting. He knew where he was going, probably but he didn't care. The stage.

He'd been toiling. He'd tried.

"It should have been you."

Jhin turned the corner. It was a quiet night, he hadn't met anyone, it had all been so peaceful.

If only.

"It should have been you."

Jhin turned around to the figure behind him. It stood there shaking, he would fix that, with curled fists, anger, denial, danger.

"What are you talking about?" he said, staring at them with his wide reflective eyes. His feet crunched on the dirt.

"What- what- are you SERIOUS?" This is a public road, be quiet. "EVERYONE!" Be. Quiet. "E-e-everyone died!

Except me.

"EXCEPT YOU!"

"Yes. I'm sorry." And what are you talking about? Nobody died. "I did my best to dig them out."

Nobody died. The person who had challenged him shook their head in disbelief.

"HOW-" Shhh. "How can you be so calm?"

Because nothing happened. To them.

"ANSWER M-"

They're all so beautiful now.

Funny thing.

Jhin, having completed this talk started to walk away.

Throats.

He hummed to himself, he'd taken a liking to that recently.

Knives.

His voice carried through the night.

Blood.

He was a playwright now!

His hand was wet.

He could capture people's minds, he just knew it!

Wet from all the bloo-

"Hya-hya-ha-hahahaha!"

There was no need to fret.

All artists are mad.


End file.
